Catharsis for a hero
by PerezLycan
Summary: He took in the view of the city skyline's lack of contrast to the weather looming over it. The raindrops began to run down the windows. He continued staring out the window, losing himself to thought. Still, I am constantly asking myself, if we were given these abilities, then they must be for something, there has to be something I can do, right?
1. Chapter 1

1

:Prologue

* * *

The wind beat against his window, there was an absent shine because of the gray sky. It was opened a crack, letting in the hollow echo, ruffling his curtain. He shivered before waking.

He was laying on the bed next to the window, facing away from it. His eyes broke open, and he simply stared across at the wall of his room. It felt there should have been something there, a poster maybe but it was left empty next to his computer monitor that was reflecting his lazy image.

"Another day." He mouthed, letting out a breath that barely held voice. He removed the covers and sat up. He turned his head back to the window staring at the gloomy sky, before getting ready for the day.

He left his apartment with a yawn, locking his door, heading down the walkway. He was wearing his work clothes a black collar shirt and slacks, also throwing on a green rabbit-hood sweater to combat the cold wind. He kicked off the steps with his signature red boots, going down the stairs. He ruffled his dark green hair as he reached the bottom and headed out.

He was waiting at a train stop, he stood from the bench as it approached, it screeched to a stop. A gentle drop hit his cheek. He perked his eyes to the clouds, lifting his hand up to cover the coming rain. He lowered his eyes back to the opening doors of the train, a few people left, going about their business as he entered. It wasn't packed, it was rather empty like the sky. He didn't take a seat. He wanted to stand, holding onto a handle as the train began to move again.

He took in the view of the city skyline's lack of contrast to the weather looming over it. The raindrops began to run down the windows. He readjusted his grip, staring out the window, except this time losing himself to thought.

'In this world, twenty percent of the population is born differently than the rest. They are born with a quirk, a superhuman ability. It started long ago when a baby, born in a hospital, began to shine in the dark. Ever since then the world has changed. With the arrival of quirks came the weaponization of them. People born with exceptional quirks were often raised as soldiers for their respective country, and with that came the escalation of potential war, eventually coming to fruition. It was called the New Age War because, in the aftermath, ten percent of the world's population was eradicated, with all of the governments on the brink of collapse. From the ashes of war, arose one military power that seized the opportunity to conquer over the rest, establishing the first world government. Although met with resistance at first, the world government eventually brought peace to the chaos. Although peace comes with sacrifices, especially to those born with quirks. If a child is found to have a quirk one of three things is most likely to happen. If it's a harmless quirk then they just have to register it to the government. If it looks like it can be utilized then they take the child. But if it's one deemed too dangerous then... They are disposed of. It's strange to think that because people were given gifts to create any possibility into reality, humanity led itself to this gray dystopia...

Still, I am constantly asking myself if we were given these abilities then they must be for something, there has to be something I can do, right?'


	2. Chapter 2

2

:Fragments

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had walked into work with his mind lost in thought, pondering this world's reality. His mind quickly refocused as soon as he stepped into the building because of the atmosphere.

"Good day, Mr. Midoriya!" He cheered, wiping down a table.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Gentle." Midoriya had a sweatdrop. 'He's always so energetic.'

"It really is a good morning! My, I believe La Brava should have finished the tea, care to join us before we open shop?"

"A-Ah, thanks but no, I should head up with Yui, she was pretty upset last time I was late." Izuku declined, beginning to head up one of the spiral staircases that led to the second floor.

"Ah, yes I can fondly recall your lover's spat."

"G-Gentle! N-No, it's not-, we're not like that!" He groaned out at the end. "Whatever." He began to drag his feet up the steps.

He worked in a hybrid two-story store, with stairs and a walkway to reach the second-floor entrance. The first floor was a café and the second floor was a bookstore. During shop hours the café would be booming with businesses while the bookstore had slow traffic, but people would occasionally come up to relax and hang out, usually to read while they enjoy their brew.

Izuku reached the second floor, his eyes scanning around the room looking for her. There was a window wall facing the city and streets, a register on the opposite end. On the farthest wall was a massive bookshelf that reached the ceiling. There were tables sprinkled around the center. There were a few more bookshelves lined up in columns around the tables in a U-shape giving it a cozy feeling, along with the wooden floorboards, completing the look.

His eyes landed on her. She was on her tiptoes, putting a book up on the wall, with her back turned to him. She was in work clothes too, except she wore a long black skirt with her shirt tucked in. The gray sky had an absent shine through the window wall and it reflected off her, both sharing the emptiness.

He was captured by her presence for a moment. Until Gentle's words smacked his thoughts. His cheeks heated up and he quickly averted his eyes. He finished his steps up the stairs, walking into the area, particularly to the register. "Hey, Yui."

She didn't say anything as she finished her task. She continued to prep for the workday. He let out a lazy sigh, putting his elbows on the platform next to the register. 'Yui runs the book store while Mr. Gentle handles the Café and La Brava is always in the kitchen. I'm just a work hand, to be honest.'

A book appeared in front of him with slender fingers holding it. He followed them up to her eyes. He replied to her unspoken words. "Hm, I don't know, the plot is okay but hard to follow sometimes because of the flashbacks and how vague the story tends to be and the characters are so fickle its frustrating and the main character, oh God, he's so angst."

She actually let out one giggle. "Like you."

"Ha, like you're one to talk. But it's not a bad read if you're trying to kill an afternoon."

She pulled the book back to her face, staring at it for a few more seconds. "Thank you." She went back to her work.

They had opened shopped and as usual, the first floor was busy with the second floor mild. He was standing in the same area he had been earlier but this time he was with his notebook, tapping his pen on it, creating absent dots next to his notes.

"Ne, you can totally help me out, right?"

A preppy voice brought him back to reality. "H-Huh?" He lifted his eyes to the girl standing across the register from him. Her eyes traveled down to his wide-open notebook.

"Wow, what's that? It looks pretty rad?" She leaned forward, trying to get a better view, giving him a better view of her cleavage.

He did his best not to sneak a peek but his eyes lingered and his cheeks tinted until he realized what she was staring at. He quickly shut his notebook and hid it behind his back, forcing a polite smile. "Y-Yes, of course, I can help. What is it that you need?"

"Oh, that's right, that's what I'm here for." She had a blank ditz before giggling it off. "I was looking for something that would, hm how you say, be a trip. Got anything like that?"

"Hm, a trip. Have you ever read Alice in wonderland?"

"Oh, I loved that movie as a kid!"

Midoriya had a sweatdrop hiding behind his head, keeping his worker's smile. "Ah, it is based on the book but it is different, and if you like it, check out its sequel."

"It sounds like a totes great idea, thanks! Well, bye." She waved before walking away.

"Eh? W-Wait, don't you want me to ring them up?"

"Hm? Oh no, I'll just check it out from the library."

"I feel cheated out of a sale..."

She giggled, covering her lips with her hand. "Tell you what, if I like it I'll come back and buy it. Ne, how does that sound?" She let out a teasing winking smile, her hand up in a peace sign, across her face.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good." His eyes captured by her playful attitude, taking in her appearance. A pink, off the shoulder top, purposely suggesting her bust. She had faded jeans with matching pink sneakers, finishing it with a tilted white beret. She was posing, accentuating her hourglass figure.

"Bye, bye, Midoriya." Reading his name tag before lifting her smile slightly and turning to leave with a wave.

He waved back. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding after she was gone. "Who was she?"

Yui was standing behind the counter next to him, off to the side, staring at his expression. For a moment she was quiet. She faced forward and blinked. "You dropped your notebook."

* * *

Izuku was writing something down on his notebook, still chilling at the register. He let his mind wander like usual but this time his thoughts were preoccupied with the spunky blonde from earlier.

"Mr. Midoriya it's almost sunset!" Gentle busted into the second floor through the back door.

"Hiee!" Midoriya was caught off guard. He fumbled with his notebook, dropping it off the counter and it flopped to the floor.

Yui stared at him and blinked. "You dropped your notebook... again."

"Y-Yeah, Yui, thanks." With a sheepish reply, picking it back up, before turning to Gentle. "Sunset already? I didn't realize."

"Here, I personally prepared it to her liking, now hurry up, she's our most valued customer, and the only reason you get paid." He was rushing him to the second-floor exit. He shoved Midoriya out and slammed the door on him. Izuku waited for a few seconds before it opened again. "Here." He mumbled without his flashy mannerisms, a bit embarrassed he forgot to hand Midoriya the satchel with the package. "And sorry." Closing the door.

Midoriya sighed but this time it had anxiety. 'In truth, this is the main part of my job. I am a delivery boy,' "Ah, but the thing is I only ever deliver to one person!" He groaned finishing his thoughts with words.

He was walking down the stairs of the second-floor walkway. He traveled through the bustling city streets but it always felt hollow, like if a fraction of people who would have filled the empty spots had vanished without a trace. The rain never was heavy, falling like lost snowflakes and always underwhelming.

Midoriya stepped into an alley, he checked around to make sure no one was around. When he confirmed he was alone, his eyes cracked with a spark. "Alright."

He did the Goku stretch lunging side to side on his legs before straightening out and tapping the toe of his shoe on the ground. "Full cowling, five percent!"

Electricity erupted out of him, with his veins glowing before settling down with the lightning radiating off him in fractured flashes. He took off with a bolt of speed, running and jumping through the back streets with blind agility.

'And of those twenty percent, I am one of the lucky ones who slipped through the cracks. My quirk was a power stacking one that developed over time instead of manifesting overnight, so when I was checked for a quirk at an early age, I was registered as quirkless. It wasn't until later that eventually, I figured out how to use it and ever since then I've kept it a secret but I can never help myself and use it when I can because of the high rush feeling I get... But still, that feeling of having it for a reason keeps nagging at me. Maybe if I keep using it then maybe I can figure out why I do have it.'

He caught onto a pole, flipping around it for momentum before launching himself. He kicked off a fire escape, zigzagging through the buildings. Midoriya had found a perfect path that led directly from the shop to her residence, that utilized his quirk. He darted around like a green lightning bolt, reaching the outskirts of the back alleyways, planting his feet on the ledge of the highest building. "Ten percent!" He gritted his teeth, testing himself, catapulting off.

He soared across the sky but he never reached past the clouds. He passed the city side, reaching her corner of the metropolis kingdom. He reinforced the strength of his quirk around his legs and feet as he began to land. He skidded with a few braking skips, finally slowing down and deactivating his quirk. He glanced around at the huge marble road he landed on. "Yup, I'm in their territory." He gulped, making his way through the path.

This area was vastly different than the city. It was full of trees with wide paths only meant for walking. No cars were allowed, but it was even empty of pedestrians.

Midoriya reached the front gate to their official residence, everything around them was just understood as theirs. He pressed the bell to the gate. There was no reply, they were already expecting him. The gates opened with a rusty creak, even the rain seemed to clear up for the entrance. He politely thanked them with the intercom and excused himself as he entered.

A shiver instantly traveled through him. It wasn't that he was scared of her, it was her family's power that scared him. But his anxiety was calming down, it always did as he got closer to the garden, his heart rate not knowing to slow down or speed up.

It skipped a beat as he saw her tending to her garden.

Her spiral ponytail always had a way of dancing with the wind no matter how melancholic. She was in a gray blouse dress with a big black bow tie on her back tied around her, under her bust. She was wearing black pantyhose with knee-high black boots. She was leaning down, giving her plants attention with a water sprinkler. She smiled when she was content inhaling the scent of a rose. A loose strand of hair fell opposite of her raven bangs. She lifted one hand to fix the loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her ears perked to the sound of steps. She lifted her body with elegance pouring off of her with the lack of shine in the sky. She turned to the approaching Midoriya, her dress swaying with her movements, gracefully flowing. Her shoulders raised with her lips. Her content smile turning into a rose-tinted delight.

"A-Ah, Lady Yaoyorozu."

With her beloved voice, "Oh, Midoriya..!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

:Sunset serenity

* * *

"You're punctual as always Midoriya and you know how much I appreciate it." Yaoyorozu put her water sprinkler on a table that was beside her and took her seat, waiting for him.

"Y-Yes, Lady Yaoyorozu, please just wait as I prepare everything for you." Izuku went into server mode placing the contents of the satchel on the table.

Her tea and shortcake.

"It is wondrous how you can keep the cake in prime condition and yet still make it fast enough for the tea to be hot."

Izuku let out a polite laugh. "Ah, I'm humbled by your words, i-if anything I should be marveled that I can deliver this to you every day."

She giggled, covering her lips with her fingers. "Oh Midoriya, you know you can drop that attitude with me."

He tensed slightly before pouring her tea. "Of course I know that but they're Mr. Gentle's specific directions-"

"And you'd hate to disappoint him, ne?" Yaoyorozu's eyes had that onyx twinkle, staring up at him. "That's one of the qualities I admire about you, you're loyalty to those you care about... I'm one of those people, right Midoriya?"

Her head was tilted with an eye closed smile.

"Of course, Lady Yaoyorozu. Please enjoy."

Izuku had finished setting it up, placing a knife and fork over a napkin next to her plate. He stood next to her chair, slightly back.

"Thank you, like always, my dear Midoriya."

And the quietness of her sunset meal began.

'This is always the most stress-inducing time of my day. Being in her presence, the anxiety is killing me. You see, Lady Yaoyorozu's family is very, very, powerful. Sometimes I can't distinguish between if she is being earnestly innocent or a manipulative mistress. It is extremely frustrating dealing with her because a part of me always has the urge to protect her and another part of me is terrified with the knowledge that she can have me taken out with the snap of a finger. Besides, outside of the members of her family, I'm the only one that knows-'

"That was delicious as always, please tell Mr. Gentle and La Brava how much I enjoyed it." She tapped the napkin to her lips, cleaning off some crumbs.

Izuku began to clean everything up, putting it all back in his satchel. "Don't worry, I will."

"Now, Midoriya if you would be so inclined as to join me."

He followed along like always. "Of course." Going back to standing next to the chair, albeit this time he was closer, in a more comfortable manner maybe only in appearance.

"Midoriya, can I say something?"

"Whatever's on your mind."

"I just want to say that, I truly do appreciate your company."

"It's the same for me."

Momo clasped her hands together and a sparkling light radiated around it. It stopped and Momo revealed what she had created on her palm.

A music box.

'I'm the only one outside of her family that is aware of her quirk. And because of that, I have always been intertwined with her. I am essentially hers, and her family's hostage. Although I doubt Lady Yaoyorozu sees it that way.'

Momo placed the music box on the table and opened it. There were two figurines embraced in a dance, slowly twirling as the music began. It was a piano solo that she had most likely composed.

'And it made me kinda sad because regardless of how I felt about the situation I was roped in, there was always this sorrowful beauty that came out of her creations.'

"It's lovely, Lady Yaoyorozu." Izuku let out, breathlessly enamored by the haunting lifeless motion of the spiraling figures. He noticed that the male had his signature red boots while the female had that signature spiral ponytail. His tension from before was released with a sighing breath. 'She really is precious sometimes with the way she expresses her emotions.' He enjoyed the innocent Momo, it was the cold, calculating Yaoyorozu he was scared of.

"Ne, Midoriya have you ever wondered what experiencing a clear day would be like?" She pondered aloud as she stared at the sky. "I guess this is why I love the sunset so much, it's the only time we can experience a light break through the clouds.'

Izuku followed her eyes up. She was right, a hue of orange was glistening through the gray, meshing with the clouds, giving it hints of purple. A gray sky with a twilight of the sunset.

"I've seen pictures of a clear sky on the internet but I never imagined how one would feel." Izuku began to actually think about it.

Yaoyorozu added more. "Although if the sky did clear, then I wouldn't be able to experience this sunset... with you." She whispered that last part quietly, hoping he didn't hear it but he did, pretending he didn't.

His feelings for her constantly conflicted. He was about to open his mouth and attempt to express himself.

"Midoriya, Izuku, I believe your time with my little sister is coming to an end, isn't it?" With his signature agitated voice.

Midoriya snapped away from his emotions and turned to face the approaching figure. Yaoyorozu even stood up, slightly nervous, turning to him.

"A-Ah, You're exactly right Mr. Chisaki, please e-excuse me." Izuku bowed with the most respect he could muster. 'Kai Chisaki, Yaoyorozu's older brother and the reason I am so terrified of coming here. Although I don't know the specifics of their blood relation, I do know their relationship is strained and complex but they seem to genuinely care for each other... Which is horrifying for me because if I ever do anything that Chisaki doesn't approve of, he will erase me from existence!'

"Elder brother, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt my sunset time."

"You mean your time with your little delivery boy."

Her cheeks flared. "H-He's not MY delivery boy. He, ugh, j-just happens to be a delivery boy whose package happens to arrive at sunset."

"It's the only package he delivers."

"That's beside the point."

"It's exactly the point."

Izuku could only stare at the conversation about him that he wasn't a part of.

"Well, regardless have you asked him?"

Momo let out a peep before shutting her mouth, cupping her own cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I can assume that's a no, right." Chisaki sighed before turning his attention back to Izuku. "Oi you, you're attending our family's Ball this weekend as my little sister's chaperone."

"Eh?" 'Wait does he mean as in a date? Like a date, date?'

"Brother, you can't just give him an order like that." She shouted at him before turning to Midoriya with her shyness. "It's okay... You don't have to if you don't want to." Her eyes with a blushing liquid shine.

'Must... Protect...' Izuku lifted his lips. "Of course Lady Yaoyorozu, I would be honored."

Her lips parted with the liquid threatening to spill. "Oh... Midoriya!" With a delighted squeal. She quickly turned away from him, hiding her face, wiping her eyes, full of emotion.

"Oh great, as expected, it was hard for you to ask, along with this type of reaction." He lifted his white glove to scratch his hair. "Anyways, we'll send you a proper invitation in the mail with all the details you need." His demeanor instantly changed back to irritation. "Now if I recall, you were just leaving."

"Hiee! Y-Yes, that's exactly what I was doing." Izuku tried not to show his trembling body as he tried to excuse himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Midoriya." She gained the courage to turn to him, saying his name with shy affection.

"O-Of course, Lady Yaoyorozu." Izuku made haste not to disturb Chisaki anymore than he already was, leaving as quickly as possible.

As he was leaving, he could hear her arguing with Chisaki about embarrassing her and putting Midoriya on the spot like that with him sheepishly apologizing.

'They really do squabble like siblings.' And that had to matter for something. For Izuku at least.

* * *

Izuku was walking on the lonely sidewalk. It was always rather empty at night, it was when people believed that the horrific untamed quirk users came out. To Izuku, it was a hot load of garbage, mostly cause he related with quirk users.

He had walked from the Yaoyorozu residence to the outskirts of the city area. He wasn't using his quirk to move around quickly because he was thinking hard.

He let out a cry of frustration, ruffling his hair. "Ah, a date with Lady Yaoyorozu, what do I do?! It's not like I would be opposed to dating her except for the fact that her family is basically the underground ruler of this city. How many crime lords are actually going to show up to this thing, oh God what if I embarrass myself, or even worse what if I embarrass her?! Chisaki will never forgive me! He'll get rid of me, he'll definitely get rid of me! It's too scary to think about..." He dropped his hands which had been clutching his hair. "Well worrying about it won't do me any good. I just have to be as respectful as possible to her and make sure I don't do anything horrible."

Although the more he thought of spending time with her, the more his heart rate increased. He pouted his lips to the side. "I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it." Letting his mind wander about the possibility of being with Yaoyorozu.

A crash of shattered glass caught his attention.

"Eh?" Snapping to the sound.

A window to a corner store was broken, a figure was trying to pull itself out. Hovering in the air, above the middle of the street was another figure.

Izuku's eyes widened recognizing the gray coat dawned on the floating figure. 'The Counter Quirk Agency!' Izuku's eyes went back to the person coming out the window, trying to see who they were after.

His emerald orbs were vivid not believing it. 'It's the girl from the bookstore!' Noticing her pouty lips and blonde hair, except now it was tied up in a messy bun.

Until he noticed how she was dressed. She was in a full-body, skin-tight catsuit, revealing her Coke-bottle curves, with her zipper stuck in between her cleavage for that added glamor, looking like an espionage agent. Izuku gawked not able to stop from spewing his thoughts.

"A BLACK WIDOW COSPLAY!?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

:Intertwined under the constellations

* * *

She turned her attention to the random outburst from across the street. Her eyes narrowed confused with pursed lips. "Hey now, isn't it that cashier from the bookstore?"

Izuku was standing dumbstruck.

The person floating in the air, either ignored or didn't hear Izuku. He had a firm smile always plastered on his face. "Oi, Utsushimi just come back willingly and I'm sure we can work something out."

The blonde turned her attention back to the enforcer. Her eyelids lifted with a playful smirk. "Sorry, Inasa." She twinkled her fingers with a feign apology wave.

"Then I have no choice, it was nice being partners while it lasted." He raised his arm up high and air began to swirl around his palm. The surrounding area suddenly grew windy, centering around him.

Izuku's eyes filled with dread. His heart was pumping faster and faster while everything around him began to slow. His body didn't want to listen to him.

"Compression shot!" Inasa hurled the built-up air pressure straight to her.

Izuku paled seeing the force about to collide with her. He couldn't react until their eyes met. It was only for a moment but that was enough. Because no matter how calm and spunky she was acting he could see it in her eyes.

Without thinking his body reacted. Full cowling five percent! Lightning crackled on the ground where he once stood, having vanished with a burst of speed.

The air pressure exploded on impact with a huge backlash of debris.

She had squeezed her eyes shut at the last moment in fear, she was too tired to dodge it. The wind erupted around her but the direct force never came.

Instead, it was a warm sensation that swept her away, piercing through the explosion. She hesitantly opened one eye, taking a peek, she opened both wide with a gasp, seeing him. He was emitting lightning and she figured that's what gave her the tingling feeling when he saved her. He was carrying her bridal style, while planting his feet on a wall of a street building, running up it. She stared at his focused eyes, they were sparking with resolve and vivid intensity. He was completely different from earlier today.

"For real? You're using your quirk?" She was shocked he was using it so willingly too.

Izuku didn't reply with words, he simply held her a little tighter, making sure she was secure.

Inasa used his coat to protect himself from the smoke, he wasn't able to see clearly but he was sure it was a direct hit.

"Bye, bye." She waved over Izuku's shoulder as they escaped up a skyscraper.

Inasa's eyes grew hearing her voice. "What, from where?!" He used his quirk to clear the settling dust. He snapped his head in all directions until he saw a speeding bolt reaching a rooftop and it was carrying her. He surrounded himself with wind and gave chase.

They landed on the roof and Izuku placed her on her feet. "Holy crap, what am I doing? I just became an accomplice. The counter quirk agency is going to find me! My life is over!" He cringed with bulging eyes.

She tilted her head, confused at his demeanor before giggling. "Well, looks like you have no choice in helping me escape, ne?" With a sly smirk. "Cause I'm the only one who can help you." She playfully sang.

"Eh? Wh-Who are you?"

"Here, hide your face." She ignored his question. She stepped into his personal space, her bust grazed his chest giving him an uncomfortable feeling but she didn't seem to mind their closeness. She reached with her hands, grabbing the hood of his sweater from both sides, and placing it on him, staring up at his face, sharing eye contact. "C'mon, let's go." She grabbed his wrist, dragging him along. "And it's Camie, by the way."

"W-Wait, what are we gonna do?"

She held her free hand up to her lips and blew, letting out a pink smoke before it became an illusion.

"Y-You have a quirk too?"

"Now we're, totes, stuck together." She laughed.

Izuku looked behind to see what she had created. It was a fake wall hiding them from view as they approached the ledge of the building.

"Inasa is strong but he's a dense guy."

"Oi, Utsushimi where'd you go?!" He called out. He tapped his index finger to his forehead, thinking. A light bulb went off in his head. "I bet she used her quirk. If that's the case, I'll just clear up this whole roof." Gathering wind.

"Get ready to jump across to the next building." Camie told him, as they ran to the edge. The building next to them had a sliding slant and was shorter than the one they were on.

"Show yourself!" Inasa roared as he threw out an unrelenting wind force throughout the roof, easily dispersing the fake wall, hiding them.

"Jump!"

They lept off, catching the wind for momentum. Camie soared across elegantly twirling her body with the flow of the wind.

Izuku's body was flipped. He tried to correct himself, his eyes widened seeing the enforcer beginning to fly after them. 'Calm down, Izuku..! Get hold of your senses!'

He was suspended in air and upside down, he extended his arm holding his wrist as if aiming, he curled his middle finger under his thumb like a trigger. He had one eye closed and slowed his breathing, lining up his sight picture. He got a lock. His middle finger glowed as he increased his power output to thirty percent in that moment and flicked his finger, firing an air bullet. He gritted his teeth holding back the cry of pain, as his finger bruised, not able to withstand its own force. 'I knew thirty percent was pushing it, but I didn't break my finger!'

"Gwah!" The blow collided into Inasa, spiraling his momentum downward and incapacitating him momentarily as he fell in between the building, hitting a wall with a thud.

Izuku crashed with a roll, sliding down the slope of the building until he eventually stopped at the even ground. Camie easily planted her feet, landing like a cat. She hastily ran down the slope, checking on him. "Are you alright?" He nodded as he got up, holding the bruised finger he used. "But that was pretty cool, what kind of quirk do you have?"

"It's called Plus Ultra, it gives me the ability to go beyond."

"To go beyond? I don't really get it, but it sounds pretty amazing." She laughed at her own ditzy nature. She blew out some pink dust again. "My quirk is called Glamour and it lets me create illusions."

"That's actually pretty cool. Ah, I wish I had my notebook. W-Wait, this isn't the time for that. We need to get out of here."

"Ah, follow me, I have a safe house nearby."

"S-Safe house?"

She took a few skips, then a quick step on to the edge, hopping to the nearest building. Izuku followed with a jog before jumping across, landing next to her. The could hear Inasa yelling as he recovered from the air bullet, coughing out at times.

"We need to hurry, just get on my back and give me directions as we go." Izuku kneeled down, in front of her. Camie looked back at Inasa's direction, he had just appeared over the building, spotting them as well. She turned back to Midoriya and got on his back. "Just start heading to the bookstore and I'll guide you from there."

"Got it." Before Izuku stood, he focused his quirk. 'I can control five percent as my base form, I have to try to increase it right here.' He gritted his teeth. "Full cowling... Eight percent..!" He couldn't risk putting his body at ten percent yet, and forcibly maintained eight percent. "Let's go!"

Inasa was about to reach them until they disappeared in the wake of a lightning bolt. The whiplash force halted Inasa. He covered his face from debris. "He's fast! I've never heard of a speed type quirk with long rage abilities as well, he's probably an unregistered, even more of a case to take them in!" He trailed the traces of lightning throughout the city. "He has more agility but I have the velocity."

Izuku was zigzagging across the skyscrapers while Inasa followed in a straight path. Izuku darted around a corner, into an alley between the skyscrapers. Inasa was forced to slow down as he tried to turn to follow. Izuku was running off wall to wall, hopping around like a static rabbit. Inasa was beginning to form a scowl. He chased after them, gathering up air in his hand. Izuku skidded, landing on a train track bridge that went around the city. Inasa eventually caught up, flying next to the train tracks Izuku was running on. Inasa increased his speed, flying ahead of him on the tracks, turning to face him. He thrusted forward the hand with built-up air. "Compression shot!"

Camie squeezed her arms around his neck. "It's at point-blank range!"

In a blitz, Izuku side stuttered stepped juked, shifting his momentum narrowly away from the air tunnel and bursting past the explosion radius.

"What?!" Inasa was caught in his own attack as Izuku sped right past him. Inasa was hurled into the sky, but he caught himself with his quirk. Izuku felt his bones cracking, his body, dropping to seven percent. He pushed forward sprinting on the tracks before lunging to the farthest skyscraper he could reach. Izuku looked back, Inasa was still after them.

'This is bad, I have to use the buildings to move while he can fly, come on Izuku, think! My body is about to drop to six percent... Come on!'

"Watch out!" Izuku heard at the last second, seeing a ball of air headed straight for him. His foot slipped on the wall right as he kicked off, not giving him as much distance, the ball of air hit the wall expanding into a large pocket of force, knocking Izuku off his course. "Agh!" As they began to plummet to the city street.

"I got you now." Inasa lifted his hand and clutched it shut as if capturing them. The wind followed his command and swept them up, holding them in mid-air.

"This is bad, this is really bad!" Izuku was glancing all around for an escape. 'Not like this, my life can't be over like this..!'

As Inasa closed in, Izuku's brain process went into overdrive. 'I have to find a way. I'll find it!' But his mind also wanted to reminiscence those two memories.

_It was late and they were closing up shop. She was putting books away, hugging them to her chest. She was placing one on a shelf that was a little too high up, she extended too far and the rest of the books flopped out of her grip. She bent down to pick them up. He went to help her. When it was left to the last book he placed his hand to get it but she placed hers over his, stopping either of them from finishing. _

_"Once it's over, we close..." She whispered, her eyes staring directly into his. _

_Staying in that moment with her._

_She was playing a melody on her piano. He was making a delivery like every other day but this time she was found in the music room, playing her piano. And he never would forget the image of the gray breaking sunset piercing through the window wall, radiating her serene sorrow._

_"Oh, Midoriya..! Do you mind joining me." She had that everlasting smile._

_And they sat together as she played her music. After she finished she rested her head on his shoulder. Enough time had passed and Izuku decided to stand or at least attempt. She grabbed his shirt collar, tugging him back down, he turned to her and she was staring up into his eyes with an onyx twinkle in her own eyes. "Maybe for today... Just a little longer?"_

_Staying in that moment with her._

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, scared he wouldn't spend time with either of them again. "I never even got my first kiss!" He cried out.

"Thanks for trying but I guess this is it."

Izuku snapped his eyes. He wasn't doing this for himself. He was helping someone. 'Is that why I have my quirk? To help people. The only times my quirk has decided to activate on its own is when... That means..!' The realization came as his eyes widened vividly with intense focus, crackling out emerald electricity. He reeled his arm back, it began to glow as his power output skyrocketed. "It's not over!"

One-hundred percent.

The force blasted out in all directions, shattering the imminent windows. Inasa couldn't resist and was blown away, smashing into a building. The cars below them all honked their alarms. The light posts began to haywire along with the street lights.

Izuku and Camie were propelled to the sky. They were holding each other tight with their eyes shut. Their momentum began to fade as they slowed, reaching a peak. Izuku dared to open his eyes. His lips parted, mesmerized by it.

"It's... beautiful." His breath came out condensed with awe.

Camie was clutching his neck with fear until she heard his words. She slowly opened them but at the sight, they were fully wide. "A... Amazing!" Her grip freed from him and she began to immerse herself in the sky.

They were above the clouds and seeing the marvelous night sky for the first time with their very own eyes. The gray blanket of nothing below them seemingly separated them from the world below. Izuku had seen pictures of space but he never knew how surreal it could be seeing the moon and stars illuminated across the sky.

Both of them basking under the glow of the milky way.

The two began to free fall. She reached out, cupping his cheeks with her hands. His eyes refocused from the shine in the sky to the shine in her orbs as she fell timelessly with him. She tilted her head before pulling his face to hers, pressing their mouths together.

Their lips embraced under the constellations and above the clouds.

She pulled away with a smirk staring at his bewildered expression. "You said you never kissed a girl, right?" She giggled. His eyes grew enamored as the moonlight added to her joyful smile, radiating her lunar laugh.

Staying in the moment with her.


	5. Chapter 5

5

:Slumber

* * *

And then they began to fall.

"Hieeee!" He cried out with tears in his eyes. She was laughing the whole time, still hugging him.

Woosh! Their bodies submerged into the clouds. They came out the other side, both gasping for air.

"What are we gonna do!" He cried, only able to hold onto her for dear life.

"You worry too much." She continued to laugh out loud, patting his back, even going as far as to comfort him by nestling his head into her bosom, running her hand through his hair. "There, there."

His yelling stopped for a moment letting himself get nurtured. "So soft..." Then the rush of falling hit him again. He lifted his face off her soft mounds, trying not to regret it. He glanced around, beginning to think of a way to save them. He was mumbling about using his other arm to repel the gravity at the last moment.

"Ah, I guess I can't tease you anymore." She smirked noticing his demeanor change back into the focused one. "But let me handle this one." She said loud enough over the air.

"Eh?" He turned his eyes up to her, staring confused. She patted his shoulder with a smile, before purposely sliding her hand down his body, reaching his waist. He gulped seeing her bite her bottom lip as she tugged gently on his belt. 'Why is she doing this to me?!'

She burst out laughing again. "Sorry, sorry! It's just too easy!"

"We're literally going to die at this rate!" He yelled with blushing shark eyes.

"I get it, I get it!" She kept giggling. She removed her hand from his belt placing it over her own belt buckle and pressing it.

It flew out before opening up and slowing their descent. "See, told you." It was a parachute.

Izuku stared at her calm attitude at the whole situation.

"Wow, look at the city!" Her eyes lit up with the lights below them.

He caught a gasp before it came out. He followed her view and then let the gasp out. "Amazing..." His grip on her naturally tightened.

"Hmp." She let out a sound of surprise yet also consenting to it by curling her hand around his neck, her fingers tickling the ends of his hair. Their view from the city began to shift to each other, their eyes locking, really looking at each other for the first time.

Their bodies where twirling above the city, suspended in air by the slow falling, snowflake-like parachute. They were glistening from the light below because of the water droplets they caught from the cloud. Their breaths came out condensed from the cold altitude. The heavy free-fall wind was now a silent flow, guiding them. Her hand reached out and held onto the wire attached to the parachute. He didn't know why but he did the same, placing his hand just above hers, barely grazing each other. She glanced at the arm, it was a battered purple, and to her, it looked broken but he seemed used to it. She traced her gaze up to his face.

Their eyes reflected each other as they shared the same thought.

'Who are you..?'

* * *

They had landed and were walking with a hurried pace along the back streets of the city.

"S-So where's your safe house." As they rounded a corner.

"Well now that we're in the clear, there's really no reason to go back there." She mused.

"Ah, I guess you're right."

"So let's go back to your place."

He choked on his spit. "Wha-, but that's, I mean-"

"Ne, come on, it's close by right?" She grabbed his wrist, making sure it wasn't his injured one, dragging him along with a skip.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"Didn't I mention? I'm a former member of the CQA. I was assigned to your case before I bailed."

"Is that why you came to the shop earlier?"

"Welp, that was cause I wanted to meet you. Don't worry we can just talk about it when we get to your place."

His eyes grew vivid. 'They... They already know about me..?'

They reached his home without any more trouble but Izuku was still focused on the bombshell that was dropped on him.

The Counter Quirk Agency. As the name implies they chase after people with quirks. The twisted irony of The World Government is that they use the people with quirks to do it. It's usually the same kids who were taken away from their homes, who eventually grow up, and continue the cruel cycle. The agency is now considered the military of the government, with no other powers to oppose it except for those who wield quirks.

Izuku opened the door to his apartment and led Camie in, turning on his lights. She glanced around, it was normal enough. They had stepped into the living room, next to it and behind a counter was the kitchen. On the opposite end was a hallway that led to his room and the bathroom. "Sure is cozy, huh?" As she stepped further into the living room area.

"I don't get paid enough to afford anything better." He was standing by the door setting his keys by the counter, staring at her back as she examined the small home.

"Right, your job at the bookstore." Now that they were away from danger she could relax. She lifted her arms up and undid her hair, it gracefully fell around her, she ran her hands through it, letting out a few droplets from the clouds. They twinkled in the light, radiating around her.

He gulped at the serine sight.

After she had freed her hair she turned back to him with a pout. "Do you have anything that I could wear? It'd be great if I could get out of this." She tugged at her zipper. "Ugh, it's stuck again."

He forced his eyes to avoid the bouncing struggle of her body. But the harder she pulled, the more his peripheral vision shifted to the center, until, "There, got it." And he could hear her zip it all the way down.

"H-Hold on! I-I'll go look, j-just wait in the bathroom and I'll slip them to you." His voice cracked up a pitch in the middle. He didn't even wait for a reply. He walked around her heading to the hallway. He brought his hand up to his face holding it and covering it. 'I just found out The Counter Quirk Agency knows about me, a-and now I have a half-naked woman in my living room! What is reality!? That was definitely cleavage and midriff!'

He scrambled into his room, and rummaged through his clothes. He pulled out some green shorts and a black shirt. The bathroom was across from his room and he knocked on it. "Um, here, hope it's comfy."

It clicked opened and he stuck his hand in with the clothes.

"Totes appreciate it!"

He waited by the hallway, leaning on the wall. She opened the door and stepped out. "Ah, freedom." She sighed content. She yawned outstretching her arms and back. "Let's head for bed."

"H-Huh?! Weren't you going to tell me what the CQA knows about me."

"Can't we do both?"

'That's exactly what we did!'

Izuku was trying to comprehend. Camie was laying by him on the bed. They were staring at each other until she spoke up but she did so with a soft sleepy voice. "They had you in their system but only as a low-risk threat, they didn't have anything concrete except for obscure images. I was assigned to observe and document anything suspicious."

He gulped, staring at her but she had her eyes closed trying to reach dreamland. "And?" He urged before she fell asleep.

"Hm, oh, I deleted everything about my cases from the system, you and all the others assigned to me seemingly vanished." She rolled over and readjusted her sleeping position.

'That's a relief, I should be in the clear.'

"But a lot of people have back up USBs of former cases, myself included, so anyone assigned to you before me, probably still has data on you..." She began to slur and mumble, almost sleep talking.

'Im definitely not in the clear!' His brain began to over-analyze the situation he was in.

"Cuddle with me." She whined with a hoarse voice. She threw her arm back, looking for his. She found it and grabbed it, lapping it over her body. She scooted back, snuggling comfortably into an embrace.

He was glad she couldn't see him because he was blushing hard. Her body was perfectly pieced next to him like a puzzle. He tried to even his breathing. She readjusted herself again, as if purposely pressing her rear against his pelvis. He had to make sure his blood didn't travel down for a detour.

During his primitive instinct struggle, she spoke.

"Ne, can you use your quirk again?"

"Eh?" His internal dilemma stopped and he focused on her voice. It was quieter than earlier but without sleepiness. His arm naturally curled around her in a protective grip like before. "Full cowling, two-percent..." Letting out enough energy that lightning emerged around them but wouldn't drain him. He didn't know why but he just couldn't bring himself to ask her why she wanted him to do it.

She opened her eyes, staring out the window. She answered his unspoken question, even if he couldn't hear it.

"You're quirk... It was the first time I ever felt safe because of someone else, in this world."

* * *

It was as if I had been sleeping my whole life, no, more as if my whole life was a dream until I met her. She was the one who finally woke me up.

* * *

**Okay, so now that the intro arc is done we can pick up the pace. Cuz I'm hyped for the next arc, it's gonna be Izuku's first real challenge. Oh and after this chapter the tags are going to change to be consistent with the ongoing narrative and characters! **

**Hope you enjoyed the intro but now we gonna get into it!**

**Please follow, fav, and review! **

**Till next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

6

:The world's suffering

* * *

At the dead of midnight, it began to snow but it would always melt when it came into contact with the ground.

And it was the gray of ash.

He whistled, catching the sight of the object. He took the goggles from his face and threw them away. "Camie was spot on."

"When is she ever wrong about info." He replied, perched on the ledge of the building, staring down at the evacuated main street.

"That's why I don't trust her. Her dumb bimbo personality conflicts with her espionage skills too much. Too two-faced." He stretched his arms over his head, leaning side to side, getting ready.

"Dabi, isn't that the exact purpose of a double agent?" He turned his view from their objective, up to the person next to him.

Dabi was wearing his signature coat, except it was closed, hiding his torso, flapping with the wind. He was also wearing a utility belt similar to Camie's and he had a spiked knee pad on his right leg but his most distinguishing feature aside from his burns was his mask. It was a drama mask with one half a frown and the other a smile. The half with a smile was burned off, only leaving a faded mark. "That's exactly my point, Tokoyami." He cracked his neck, his baggy eyes grew vivid staring down at the target. "Well, whatever as long as the info's good."

"True." Tokoyami stood up on the ledge staring down with Dabi. Unlike Dabi who's mask only hid his face, Tokoyami wore a sleek ebony bird-shaped helmet that only allowed his red predator eyes to be revealed. He wore all black and hid his true appearance to the best extent. Gloves, a leather jacket with the shoulders winged out, a choker around his neck, a spiked bangle around his bicep. His utility belt had a more edgy design with a chain going down to his thigh, connecting to another spiked bangle on the same side as the one on his arm. The connecting chain had a scabbard tied to it, used to hold his katana loosely around his waist. The blade itself was the only item on his person that wasn't bathed in darkness, it had a pure lunar glow that could pierce shadows.

Dabi eyed the blade before looking back at the empty street. In the middle was a mobile station that the CQA had deployed. It was a glorified tent with reinforced barriers, taking up the entire intersection.

"Thanks to Camie's distraction we don't have to worry about wind boy putting out my flame. And have a golden opportunity to take out one of the ten ranking commanders, the bounty's good and hopefully it'll put a dent on The World Government, pff, as if... Oh, I even came up with a new move because of your sword." Dabi took a few steps back, before taking a running leap off the building.

Tokoyami grabbed the hilt of his blade. "Moonlight, guide me." He talked to his sword before jumping off, behind Dabi. "Let's go Dark Shadow." Huge shadow wings emerged from his back and extended, giving him the ability to fly.

Dabi was free-falling with some good hang time. He lifted his arm over his head, gripping it as if he was holding a handle. He aimed his sights on the base. A flame erupted in his hand. "Scorching Saber." He swung with a huge burst of flame unleashed down on to the CQA.

The flame traveled in a wave, slicing into the base, before the fire exploded, destroying the center of the command post, only leaving the barriers around. Dabi landed around the middle of the street charging the intersection. The CQA's remaining soldiers took cover and fired at him with their rifles.

"Damn, the commander was inside!" A soldier yelled as he tried to do some suppressive fire. Dabi waved out his hand creating a wall of flame, stopping the bullets, and creating a distraction. He rolled out, behind a car as they continued to fire at the fire he left in the middle of the street.

They halted their fire for a moment, staring at the flame. Out flew an armored shadow bird of prey wielding a katana.

"Fire!" All of them terrified at the creature zooming in on them. He dodged the rain of bullets with easy, his wings flapped, darting him up, he soared with a twirl as the hail fire trailed him.

"Taking out quirk wielders while working for them... I hate the quirkless volunteers the most, hypocritical scum." Dabi was in between a squad with his arms crossed, and open palm, ready to ignite.

"What the?"

"When did he?"

His eyes grew behind his mask. His hand erupted out in flames, destroying the squad before they could react.

"Shit, they breached inside."

Dabi straightened out, standing in the middle of the ash and blue flames, his hands twitching with embers. His head rolled back like a ragdoll to the squad staring at him in horror.

"Sh-Shoot it!" And they fired everything they had at nothing. Dabi dodged with viper agility, seemingly vanishing.

Tokoyami was circling the area high in the sky. He noticed their disorganized state. He narrowed in at the squad trying to shoot Dabi. He brought in his wings and torpedoed down at them. At the point of impact, he unsheathed his blade and extended his wings, in a diving corkscrew, slicing down the squad with the furry of a tornado. The bodies all fell as Tokoyami landed on his feet.

"What the hell is going on?!" They tried to shoot Tokoyami but his shadow wings became giant hands, shielding him from harm.

"Calm yourself or you'll never win." The heavy voice came from the burning wreckage in the middle. A flaming door flew out before he could step out and reveal himself.

"C-Commander, you're alive..!"

"So that's Gang Orca." Dabi mused to himself.

Gang Orca towered over the flames, he whipped his massive tail around, putting out the flames with a huge gust of wind. Dabi had to lift his arms to block the debris, but the wind force took his feet off the ground, tossing Dabi in the air. He easily caught himself with a flip, planting himself on the wall of a corner building. He thrusted his arm out, firing a blast at Gang Orca, but missed. Dabi tilted his head. Gang Orca had disappeared from his former position. He skimmed the area.

Out of nowhere, the full force of the killer whale collided into Tokoyami. Dark Shadow shielded the blow but they were still sent flying, crashing through a barricade, tumbling out and rolling onto the empty main street. Tokoyami was shaken but stood and dusted himself off nonetheless. He stared down the approaching Gang Orca.

"I'll let birdbrain handle him while I get the shitty volunteers." Dabi began to dispose of the remaining squads.

"The infamous Shadow Wyvern, who hides his appearance forever from the world, so it's true, you do exist." Gang Orca held out his hand in praise before clutching it into a fist. "My rank will increase upon taking you in."

'Wyvern? I'm not a lizard! I'm a bird!' Tokoyami could never understand why he was given that nickname. He ignored it focusing on Gang Orca. He pulled out his blade, and held it with both hands, raising it to chest level, pointing the tip to the killer whale.

"I already know why you came, it was Utsushimi, wasn't it?! She set us up after leaving!" Gang Orca launched himself, his eyes snapping with rage. "Why isn't she here, herself then!" Yet already having an idea of why. 'You were always too soft to pull the trigger yourself.'

Tokoyami didn't reply. He braced himself this time. He gritted his teeth, with a heavy step, he swung his blade.

They clashed with a windswept shockwave reverberating around them. Gang Orca's fists were in a stalemate with Dark Shadow's own fists. Tokoyami had slashed at his head, but Gang Orca used it like a battering ram and met the attack without fear.

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes at Gang Orca, who was staring him back down. 'His flesh is hard yet squishy, my blade can't cut through like this..!' Tokoyami's katana was struggling against Gang Orca's forehead. The killer whale's eyes intensified. He let out a powerful barrage of hypersonic waves, vibrating through Tokoyami. He let out a cry of pain. Gang Orca used the opportunity, he spun, slamming the mass of his tail into Tokoyami. He was sent flying, landing with a hard face-down skid. His katana flew out of his hands, falling in front of him with a clang.

Gang Orca began walking to Tokoyami. "I was expecting more of a challenge, I'm a little disappointed." He mocked getting closer to him.

"Phantom strike!" It had picked up his katana and pierced into the abdomen of Gang Orca.

His eyes widened. He stared down at what stabbed him. "The w-wings..!"

Dark Shadow smirked, revealing his face up to Gang Orca. "**Gotcha.**"

The killer whale tried to wrap his arms around the shadow, distracted. Out of nowhere, he jumped on and ran the length of Dark Shadow. Gang Orca only had a moment to raise his head and see Dabi coming right at him.

"Flame trigger."

Dabi jumped off Dark Shadow, he ignited his spiked knee and violently rammed it into Gang Orca's eye.

Dark Shadow pulled the blade out and returned to Tokoyami who was getting up. Dabi rolled to a kneeling land. Both of them were staring at the killer whale wailing in pain, clutching the scorched bloody eye socket.

"I already ashed your soldiers away, you're all that's let's left." Dabi stood up and pulled his hands back before thrusting them forward, blasting his fire.

" Don't underestimate the power of the CQA's top commanders!" Gang Orca took on the blaze, running straight through it, to Dabi.

"Aw, fuck." And Dabi said it in such a nonchalant tone. Gang Orca ran out of the flame and punched Dabi in the stomach with a heavy fist.

Dabi let out a gasp of pain, as he went flying, crashing into a car, shattering the windshield. He coughed, pulling himself out of the car. "Time out, time out." He crawled out, through the driver's side window, before laying flat on the road. "I think I broke a few ribs."

Gang Orca was breathing heavily and smoke from the flame was emitting from his body and burned clothes. He couldn't understand if Dabi was being serious or not. The mask completely hid his expression.

He didn't have time to think about it, he blocked a slice, coming from his blind side. Tokoyami rushed the killer whale with a blitz of slashes and wings. Gang Orca swatted the blade away but a wing rammed into him. Gang Orca planted his feet firmly, before shoving the wing away and launching a hypersonic wave at Tokoyami. The bird of prey anticipated it, he flew up before it could reach him.

"Forgot about me?" From his blind side. Gang Orca couldn't dodge the point-blank blast. He let out a grunt of pain before swiping at Dabi. A shadow hand came from the sky, pushing the killer whale's down to the ground, before it could hurt Dabi. Tokoyami followed after Dark Shadow in between them.

"Your flesh is tender enough to be cut now." In air, Tokoyami twisted with a slice, aiming for his head.

The blade was stopped. Orca had caught it with his mouth. He unleashed a hypersonic wave hitting the both of them with it.

Tokoyami and Dabi both shook from the vibrations running through them.

Gang Orca was towering over the two, ready to finish them off. Dabi was ready to fire a blast, only playing possum, same for Tokoyami.

"This world has been at a standstill for too long." His voice pierced just like his blade. Everyone's eyes widened, seeing a rigid blade puncture Gang Orca's shoulder. The blade pulled back out, spilling blood. The figure leaped away from Orca, revealing himself.

"Oi, Dabi, that's.."

"Yeah, Stain, the quirk killer."

The crimson headband whirled in the wind. Tokoyami didn't hesitate to attack. Stain met him with his blade. Sparks grinding. "Shadow Wyvern, so you do exist, with the Moonlight blade nonetheless, the last remaining light of the moon is said to be stored in the steel... I should have known, that there were others worthy."

"Worthy?"

Stain spun into the flow of the blade struggle, breaking it and jumping to a lamppost, sitting atop it, looking down at the three. "It's been two hundred years since the New Age War and yet society has remained in a state of stagnation, never progressing. I must cure this sickness. Those who oppress humanity, dogs of The World Government and the humans born with quirks who are too scared to use them for themselves. I will eradicate them all and bring forth a new world..!"

"What a lunatic." Dabi didn't care for a word he was uttering.

"An offering for you two, you who use your quirks to your own means. I give you this." Stain lifted his blade and licked some blood from Gang Orca.

"Wh-What? I can't move!" The killer whale fell to his knees, staring up at Stain.

"My quirk allows me to paralyze anyone's blood I ingest. You can claim your bounty. Now go, continue to weed out the weak..!" Stain stood before taking off.

"Well I won't say no to the gift but it's best if we avoid that nut job."

Tokoyami nodded but there was something he couldn't shake. 'Why did my body react by instantly attacking him?'

Tokoyami looked away as Dabi approached the helplessness killer whale. Tokoyami preferred not to see the sadistic side of Dabi.

"I was honestly planning on ending you as fast as possible but now that we have an opportunity to talk, I have some questions." Dabi took off his mask, looking directly into Gang Orca's remaining eye. "Regarding the fifth ranking commander, Shouto Todoroki."

Gang Orca's eye grew. "What do you want with him?" As soon as he finished his question, Dabi blasted him with fire. Gang Orca let out a cry of pain, unable to do anything.

"I'm asking the questions." His monotone, sarcastic voice completely vanishing.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

Gang Orca was still on his knees. The paralysis had worn off but by now he didn't have the strength to move. His body was scorched and he was on his last breaths.

He still remembers. It was at the facility where they raised the kids to be members of the CQA. He still remembers reading them books from the past. The smiles lighting up on their faces whenever he came to visit. He still remembers seeing Utsushimi and Inasa running around when they were still arguing toddlers.

Even though he was dried up his eye grew watery.

He still remembers the promise he made to Camie's mother when he came and was forced to take her away. Ripping her away from her mother's arms. The promise he can't keep. His body fell with his last breath.

"Sorry... Utsushimi... Inasa keep her safe."

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading and I hope you're all doing okay during the global virus, we're kinda on lock down where I'm at so I hope you guys are okay. **

**So a few notes, back in chapter 3 I changed the color of the CQA coats to gray, you know to match the color of the sky.**

**So Dabi's Flame trigger move is inspired by the v-trigger done by one of my favorite wrestlers Kenny omega, and he can make it look brutal sometimes. **

**Tokoyami's look in this is inspired by King from One Piece the character design and devil fuirt are just sick. And I figured in this type of world Tokoyami would hide his appearance and he is edgy so yeah.**

**Oh and Moonlight is a blade that From Soft usually uses in their games I personally know it from the armored core seires and I thought it would be nice to have in here because of the lack of the moon's appearance in the story.**

**Well that's all be safe and till next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

7

:The Rabbit and Pigeon

* * *

"What a mess this night turned into, huh?" A CQA member was looking at the burning wreckage of the command post Dabi and Tokoyami had destroyed. "The only remaining one left alive in the Tenth ranking company is Inasa, who was chasing down a runaway agent, and he's heavily injured as well. Know him, he's a pretty good guy, shame for this to happen."

"Are you kidding me, who doesn't know Inasa or Gang Orca. Everyone loved the Tenth ranking company." A soldier was walking next to the other as they approached their commanding officer. "Isn't that right, Grand?"

The commander had his hand over Gang Orca's body before the medics took it away. "Ah, he was so proud of my promotion, it was thanks to his recommendation... I still remember him taking the time to play hide and seek with us. I'm going to miss him." He straightened out, looking down the empty main street. "Camie sure made a mess of things. Just my luck to be handed this case, right when I thought I broke through the other one."

"Oh, that's right sir, we finally had a lead, too bad we can't follow up on it." A soldier replied, then the other did too. "Yeah, it's because you're one of the commanders aside from Gang Orca who are embraced by the people. If they hear you're on the case when the announcement is made, it'll put them at ease, at least a little."

"Aw, come on guys, you're making me blush. I guess if it helps the people it doesn't matter what they think I'm working on."

"Um, Grand, what do you mean?"

"Please how many times have I said call me, Yo." His charming smile twitched. "As long as the people believe something is being done about this heinous crime then it really doesn't matter if I continue my own on-going investigation, right?"

* * *

Izuku yawned, standing behind the counter in the book store. "Last night was weird." A part of him hoped he dreamt the whole thing up because Camie was gone before he woke up and another part of him knew that he didn't because of his injured arm and his favorite sweater had the right sleeve completely blown off. He had made sure he was hiding his injured hand, wearing a long black sleeve work shirt and white gloves, giving him a more professional look that Gentle complimented. 'It was a good thing I didn't break it. I've been trying to use Plus Ultra to accelerate the healing process but it's not as fast as I'd hope.' He continued to recall everything that happened last night, beginning to mumble his incomprehensible nonsense.

"Kodai... Kick." She appeared from behind, hitting his back with her foot.

He spat out his saliva, caught off guard by her attack. "Y-Yui, what gives?" Turning to her with a confused expression, but as soon as he did, he was smacked with a rolled-up notebook, right between the eyes. "Ow, ow, why?"

"You're notebook." She unrolled it handing it back to him. "You left it. Someone tried to buy it."

"Wh-What? Who would do that?"

"My exact thoughts. I was inclined to read it... So I did."

"What?! Yui, you can't just-" He stopped himself, his eyes growing wide with a blush. "H-Hey, whatever you read in there are my p-personal thoughts! I didn't think anyone else would read them, okay!" He yelled with his eyes shut, trying to ignore his embarrassment, he was smart enough to never write about his quirk in the technical sense, but that wasn't what he was worried about. Yui actually stiffened, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

The pages about her!

She cleared her throat and walked, standing behind the counter next to him. He stared at her, waiting for a response until he realized, 'She's ignoring the subject entirely!' Yui entered work mode and refused to go out of it. Izuku relented with a sigh. 'I guess it's best if we pretend it never happened.'

And they remained silent in the book store.

Until she spoke. "Did you mean it?"

He visibly stilled, taking on the question like shattered glass breaking the quiet. She was keeping her head forward and so did he, neither able to meet the other in the moment of sincerity. He let out a throaty response, trying to speak. Her ears perked, only focused on his words.

"Y-Yeah, I did, Yui..."

He dared to peek at her face. Her usual flat expression was on except the corners of her lips were lifted, if only barely. It caused his to raise too.

Both seemingly always enjoying the time they spend together.

'With her it's different. I can never explain it but with her... I don't know, I don't feel trapped in this world, alone.' Unlike with Lady Yaoyorozu, who he was essentially forced to work for as a hostage who was given freedom, as long as he remained within her reach. And yet his heart would always skip at the sight of her and he hated that part of their relationship, he hated the part of him that didn't want it to end. 'Ah, I've developed Stockholm syndrome!' He shook his head, clearing that thought away. 'And I don't even know anything about Camie, I hope that was a one-time thing... I can just go back to running the shop with Yui, and spending my sunsets with Lady Yaoyorozu.' Izuku was alright with settling with the mundane life he had. Always caught between Yui and Momo.

His thoughts of peace were interrupted by someone placing a book on the counter. He instantly snapped into his customer service mode.

"Hi, is this it for you?" Izuku rang up the book, taking a glance at it. It was a zoology book. "Animals huh? What's your favorite?"

The customer paid for the book and opened it, he flipped through the pages before finding the one he was looking for and showing it to Izuku.

"Oh, pigeons? I would have never guessed, but hey, to each their own."

The customer pointed at him, then at the book and back at him.

"Oh, my favorite, hm, I don't know, but if I had to choose I would say rabbits, always liked them, you know, maybe because-"

"Of their mating habits." Yui stole his sentence.

He cringed at how she would always casually throw those in. "Yui, let me handle the register." He was turning back to the customer.

She came running up from the spiral staircase leading to the café. "Izuku, we need help!" She ran hastily approached them, placing her hands on the counter with urgency.

"C-Camie! What the?"

"That's the girl who wanted to buy your notebook." Yui informed.

"Wait, what?!"

"She came back, during your delivery date."

"This isn't the time for that!" Camie refocused the situation.

"What is going on? How did we even get here? Where have you-, never mind, tell me what's happening?"

"A high ranking commander is coming, you need to hide us!"

"Us?! Me and you?"

She shook her head, pulling in the customer who had been standing there. "Koda and I, he was another quirk wielder I was looking into before I ditched them but I think I know who was assigned to him and it's bad news, we need to hide!" Completely dropping her perky upbeat attitude. "This is Koda by the way." She quickly added with a ditzy smile. Okay, she actually still found a way to maintain it.

"Wh-What, okay. Yui, um?" Izuku turned to the girl standing next to her. They shared eye contact then she glanced at Camie before going back to him.

"Ah, really!" Izuku couldn't believe how stubborn she could be at times. He turned back to Camie. "She won't help unless you buy something!"

"What?! Are you kidding me!?" Camie shook the fist holding poor Koda.

"Why don't you just buy Alice in wonderland?"

"We don't have time for book purchases!"

As soon as she said that the cash register opened up, having already scanned the book. Yui had the book in a bag waiting to be paid.

"Oh, for the love of!" Camie reached into her purse but instead of rushing, she scrounged her purse for the exact change.

"I thought this was serious." Izuku had disbelieving shark eyes.

"It is!" She was shifting the weight of her body repeatedly, squeezing her thighs together. "Got it!" Pulling out the last coin.

"J-Just get in the office, already." Izuku facepalmed, pointing to the door behind them. Yui more than willingly guided them to it. Camie shoved Koda in, who was wide-eyed confused the whole time.

"I expect a receipt." Camie whispered harshly to Yui.

"Of course." Instantly closing the door on her.

Yui sighed before turning back, walking to the counter. She glanced at his arms and he could feel her stare. He was hiding them. She closed her eyes for a moment beforehand she opened them again. Going back to work mode.

The door opened and he stepped into the store. He walked around looking at some books. He smirked reading a few pages of a particular book. He nodded to himself with a chuckle deciding on that book. He walked to them and the register with a smile plastered on his face.

Izuku could feel the shift in atmosphere. He scanned the book the newcomer was going to buy. It was a history of the CQA. "Oh, a history buff?" Izuku tried to make conversation, the guy looked nice enough.

"Hm, oh no, I just think us members, of the CQA are like pigeons." Saying it with a cheerful attitude.

"Eh? P-Pigeons? I'm not quite sure I understand. B-But you're a member of the CQA? That must be pretty cool right?"

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his card and a photo. "Well, I just think the CQA are like pigeons, you know." His voice went cold, yet still held that cheer. "They are always taking the needless scraps of society away."

Izuku's eyes grew vivid and his breathing was rigid. The photo was a picture of him in full cowling making a delivery to Lady Yaoyorozu, wearing the green rabbit hood sweater. And his card read: The Ninth ranking commander of The CQA, Yo Shindo, codename: Grand. Izuku slowly lifted his eyes back up to him. His charming face from earlier vanished to reveal an emotionless smirk.

"Isn't that right, Rabbit?"


End file.
